tunnel of love
by oliwia90
Summary: Hijikata gets a ticket to new theme park. And they have nice time in there especially in tunnel of love.
1. Chapter 1

Hello ^^  
>This story is preaaqel my another story "Lost in darkness". Which will be coming soon^^<br>Well i writing only story with Gintoki & Hijikata from gintama^^ So if you don't want ead that^ don't do it^^  
>Enjoy it!<p>

Now a little about the story.  
>Subject: 18 yaoi, fantasy, romance<br>Anime and manga on which it is based: Gintama  
>Paring: Gintoki x Hijikata<br>Have a nice reading: D

TUNNEL OF LOVE

Someone once said that you need to follow the shock. Maybe he was stupid or not. I no longer know. I was a fool thinking that I could live only by following the Kondo-San, and the honoring of their work. Because I do not think that I wanted anyone so much as it used to be. Let it unless I am stupid. Why do I always have to meet the same stupid guys. In any event, since then things have changed. I do not know why, but suddenly called ... not! Certainly not! Never mind a better start from the beginning. And it was so ...

A week earlier.

Eh. Again I do not sleep through the night. Already my eyes are glued to the standing and staring at the window. Because who would want to stand in the morning fifty yards from the window of a revolutionary. But work is work. Well, come out already! How much can you?  
>A few minutes later.<br>- Oh! Stir.  
>- Are all the positions?<br>- Yes sir!  
>- It's go!<br>Ah! What a beautiful sight. The opponent is defeated on the ground. But why my eyes are closing?

What? I slept? Heh, at least in his own bed. But my head harder beat. Although I did not drink anything. I wonder how I slept? Huh? Now in its third week? I lost a whole day. It seems that deep sleep. He and what is it?. I saw the envelope on the table, and when I pulled the content from it. It turned out that it was located some tickets. Was printed on them, "One-day tickets to the new theme park" Chicago. " Huh? But what I'm interested in an amusement park. I do not have time for such nonsense. When you need to protect the country against the anarchists.  
>I went to eat something. Just landed on the dinner time. The whole company was in the course of a meal.<br>- Tosi Oh! Eat with us.  
>- Willingly.<br>- Welcome sleeping princess. Slept so sweetly that I wanted to do artificial respiration mouth to mouth. - Sougo you bastard I'll kill you! So what does that mean the grin?  
>- No longer is broiling. We are gathered here to celebrate it. We'll soak 'til you drop! Well I tell people!<br>- Yes Kondo-san! - And he shook his head and began to sing "Hey falcons." Is an idiot, but I like him.

We celebrated for a long time. Until we have exhausted the entire stock of Sake. Everyone was asleep at random. One sang "Ode to Joy." A second attempt to imitate the little mouse. With little success. Failed to complete even twenty feet away, and he ran over the legs of the landing. And I slept under the table. Myself am surprised that most of what I remember. But something bothered me. I started to have strange auditory hallucinations such as "Sleep my h..." What was it supposed to be a "H". That bothered me.  
>The next day.<br>As usual I got up and went into the shower. And then ate up. I was about to say something about these tickets, when suddenly strange.  
>- Oh Tosi our entire branch is now free. Due to some holidays. I do not know what. Haha! And so I decided that we go to that new amusement park.<br>- But I do not ...  
>- What? Do not tell me that they do not want to go. This issue is not negotiable.<br>- But ...- Ahh! Well, damn you always have to get into a cabal. I have bad luck. Eh.

I was disgusted with the whole of this occurrence. I was marched off into a corner. I tried to push the ticket to someone, but how to annoy no one wanted to take advantage of this opportunity. Even Yamazaki swung the hay. I started believing that it was all contrived by some psycho. No nothing. That day I decided to go with the flow.  
>I went in the direction of this new theme park. I stood in line at the entrance. Hoping that somehow I let you in spite of this condition. I stood quietly in her long, someone has not started to fuss. After a few minutes I saw who it was. Well, of course. That was it! Idiot largest in the universe. Blowzier of a lasting nature. Mr. Champion in pissed me of. Eh no i missed it here. Well, so had to fly into here with your ass. I was pushed and accidentally ran into me. Fortunately, I hit a little, but then I went off the ticket. He said something to the cashier and looked in my direction. His eyes rested on a piece of paper. Picked it up. Everything would be fine if it was not the hapless ticket. Again looked at me that his dull eyes, and then started laughing. Is pissed off.<br>- Well, from what are you laughing?  
>- Well, how is what. The fact that you're here. Also wanted you to have fun.<br>- Close-up of soft-headed. Give the ticket.  
>- Ho, and so is yours. And did you know that it is written in two people. Where is your companion.<br>-E. .. is ... Tarry. And besides, it's not your business.  
>- Haha not mine, yet. Propose you something. Let's go there together.<br>- No! - I tried to snatch him the ticket. Wrestle to the extent that we came out with a bang at the beginning of the queue. After a few moments we heard - men can enter. Have fun. - My jaw dropped. I was shocked. I felt so embarrassed that it took my speech amputated. Well, it happened. Seeing after it too was surprised.  
>After a few minutes and finally he spoke.<br>- How about a bet? You know this in the style of "Who was the first escape it will be a slave to the other."  
>- What? And who is supposed to agree to something like this? - I started becoming more and more irritated.<br>- What do you crack? He is afraid that you give me advice?  
>- He! Say what? I'm better than you in everything!<br>- Not that I'm better!  
>- And not because I am! - We continued to exchange views in the first attractions. Wounds for what sins.<br>Shooting. Still, I do not like this, but I tried. The first, second, third and so on. Up to a point. The last thing I was about to shoot, but I felt a gust of air on his neck. Shuddered and missed. Damn! With anger in ochach looked at him, but he pretended to know nothing about it. Bastard. For next time, I felt tickles on the other hand. And again i missed! Punched him. But he could not understand why I'm doing. Still denied. Well, damn, it's not been my hallucinations. Only specially bothered me. I tried again. Now someone rubbed me on the bum. And again the box. Aaaaaah! I shouted at him, but he whistled, and looked to the side. Visited blush on my face. No! I shot again, and landed, but it's not just me. I heard giggling. Yorozuya with a smile he looked ahead. Then he hung it on me and pulled the thumb in a gesture of "OK." He! Moments later, we got a prize. Great bear. He carried it like a trophy. And I felt more embarrassed. He boasted that what is supposed to be the Falcon's eye. And what do I care? Eh!  
>Well, look, and now sells it for ice cream. What a stupid kid. We walked away. It's time for pounding the fungus. Finally something for me. We stood facing each other. Harder grabbed a hammer. I began. Banging at the forces. Heh, but the mole was fast. Panted loudly. Was preparing for another attempt, when grabbed my hand and puffing my ear. I felt its warmth. But for god what's he doing? Do he idiots to rest? Ah! My heart was pounding like crazy. Well, as understood by a combination of forces? Huuh! Rather, what he did not have anything in common with.<br>- Relax. You're all tense. - He whispered in my ear until I get chills passed. How am I supposed to chill? Even more upset, and despite attempts we were unable to hunt for the mole. But it could be next. After a successful test, I felt a warm blast of air. I was about to hit him, but he could let me go. He laughed and seemed very relaxed. But in my cooked. We walked away. When suddenly he took my shoulder. He hanging to me like a child mummy. Well Damn! I'll kill him! He laughed.  
>- Hijikata-kun how are you playing? Cause I'm great.<br>- I do not. And besides taking up this arm.  
>- Eee. I can not do that because it is calculated in the range of our plant.<br>- Talking about the stuff! Stop it closer .- But he embraced me harder and harder. I was blushing more and more. Well, erm is starting to be weird! Intensified in me a feeling of shame. But do not go to him with me so easily. A few steps away. Increasingly pushed him toward a nearby wall. Slapped him and freed me.  
>- Well, damn what is that supposed to mean?<br>- Well, what is also part of the plant. - I looked him straight in the eye and touched his chin. - And what do not you like? - Stroked it, and he grabbed my hand. He pulled me to him. Well, he ... Huuh do not agree! Stop at this time. One hand kept me in the waist, and held the second my hand. Skin to skin. Oh no what happens? Why are all trembling. Approached the mouth and kissed me.  
>Whaaat! I was so surprised that I could not cast off. I devoured it with your tongue. He played with him, and I are more excited. Huuuh! Well, no. Yet lacking. When he had finished. He looked at me and smiled.<br>And that you liked?  
>- C. ... o. .. it was supposed to be?<br>- Like what? Kiss. Do you want to replay? - He licked his lips and then tried to grab me, but I managed to leap.  
>- What was it? Are you this it? Homo do not know?<br>- Well, of course not! - Frowned. I felt a little satisfaction from this victory. But eh I do not know.  
>From there we left and headed further ahead. Tension increased. I wanted to break the awkward silence.<br>- Eto ... What if you come over?  
>- Oh come on do not want to speak about such shameful things.<br>- You started! Blow in my ear, touch me in the ass, and even the addition of kk-issing! - Cheeks gave me a stove.  
>- But it was not me started. You invited me. That his conduct such a homo!<br>- Huuuh! What did you say? I'm not a homo!  
>- Ta. This is why you looked at it that you enjoyed it.<br>- Eto I did not like. - Irritation was getting stronger. Another moment and explode.  
>- Haha no, and why your small began to harden so? Is my kiss was so passionate.<br>- Huuuuuuuuuuh! Erotic? Even though I felt nothing. It does not matter if you try it'll never make me able to me! - Hello. Can someone tell me why he knows that he is excited? Is he a telepath? Can not find out that what he did to me an impetus. Of course it is not known why.  
>- Hmm. Really? - He smiled and walked towards me. Seeing this, I fled before him. But I doggedly pursued. A few minutes later. Not surprisingly we came to some queue.<br>Still we'd fight. People looked at us like we were somehow queer. I heard only.  
>- Do men together?<br>- So to hell! - Huuuh?  
>- It is in this case, please this way. - I wanted to deny it, but he pushed me like a haunted back. Well, damn what happens? Before I could see where he has been heading. Someone pushed me. I flew at him. We landed with a vengeance on any boat. When I woke up. I discovered that I was lying on it. It was based on the left side of the boat and I landed head on his belly. I was slightly bemused and do not misinterpret this, I started to squeeze his little. Huuh! Well, not what the colostrum! I felt a slight smell of strawberries. Even I liked it. To get up, it still shook. Suddenly I noticed that he has a strange facial expression. I was surprised. I moved down. Blinked.<br>- Hijkata-kun as you continue to do so compressible, it's my turn to small erector. - He whispered. He lay and seemed stifled noises. It's hard to admit it, but for those few moments seemed to somehow sexy. But thus began to reach me is what happens. In the panic. Abruptly stepped back. And the same urgency that led to my falling overboard. Was falling down. Fortunately the water was shallow. I wanted to take this opportunity to escape, but stood in my way a shark. Bared teeth and snapped at me. What forces sailed into this damned boat. When it swam. He pulled me. A shark for some reason he lost all interest in, laughed and went away. We were both very surprised by this. I mean who saw that the sharks as they behaved? What is a shark keeping order on the boat or what? I was soaked to the skin. Well, that was still relatively warm. Heh. We looked at each other like idiots.  
>- Well, what the water Hijikata-kun?<br>- Heat. And besides, you expect me to unhook.  
>- Hehe. Rather, in these conditions it will be difficult. - I pulled out a cigarette. I lit, but he would not ignite. Damn! Why do you meet me? If he wants to smoke cigarettes are soaked. After several attempts, angrily threw it. We sat side by side. He shivered. At one point I saw the sight of a lit cigarette. Like an addict I took it gladly. I smoked it, smells its aroma. After a few heavy breaths. I looked up at him. He was jubilant. I had no idea why?<br>- I like the taste?  
>- Maybe.<br>- I'm happy. You know that I lit it specially for you.  
>- What? I think thank you for it? Than when in life.<br>- I do not want any thanks. What I mean is that the lighting it. Saliva left on it.  
>- So what?<br>- And is that something like this is called an indirect kiss.  
>- Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! - I blush up. Is it so seriously? He does everything to me pretty bad. Eh. The tension turned his head the other way. Well, because what he had seen me in such a state? NO WAY! For very long while. She hugs me. Oh no! I will not be provoked. I pretend not reaction and continue to look to the side. Touch. Gust. Erythema more and more. But I manage to master it. That was long. I do not feel pressure on my crotch. Huh! Huuuh! Huuuuuuuuh! Increasingly embraced it. Groaned involuntarily. I turned my head in his direction. I came upon his eyes, which burned. Stop right now!<br>- Pervert! Stop right now!  
>- And what I forbid? You know they say that once you start you have to finish .- drew near his face and looked at me like some cake. Hey. I'm starting to not like it! Stir it up and down. Be excited. He wanted to kiss me, but I blocked him. Licked my hand. I got chills. He continued playing with my penis. Let someone stop him! Okay so it might not be bad, but ... Clung to me. He used minute observations and kissed me. He played with language like a ritual celebrated. Caressing him. I could not be worse, and denied it. But the effect was counterproductive. Heh. For me it's getting more hardened. He reached his hand to him and pulled him out. Aaaah! No, no! Shocked and wanted to hit him, but condescended to him. Pressed. After a moment, the language went after him. Licking up. Slightly burying him in a small hole. Slowly it moves after him. Staying on the testicles and lightly biting them. Then it started to suck. Slower, faster. Harder. This drove me crazy. Damn. Why is this so wound up? Why let him do that? Am I so desperate? So why does he do it? Is he about this? Soon I'll get! Sucking, touching. What a strange feeling. Ticklesing. A twinge in the lower abdomen.<br>- Relax. I can not actually suck.  
>- Close up .- I tried to relax, but none of that. But at some point. I felt better. Pulling. Accelerated pulse. Shot. I came in his mouth. It was strange and quite a pleasant feeling. I heard the sound of swallowing. I looked at him. And he answered me. His intense gaze. He kissed me. I felt a strange taste. Is he drunk? I do not know why, but suddenly I wanted more caresses.<br>- Hmm. For someone who sees me such a loser, it was fast.  
>- Shut up. Could not complain at least once. - He smiled and returned to his seat. He looked at the sky. I trembled. Strangely I felt. Despite everything, I was happy. Eh what I say.<br>- Hijikata-kun you know that is not the end. Now it's your turn.  
>- He! Like for what?<br>- How's that for what? On it.  
>- I have no idea what you mean.<br>- Do not pretend Greek. Now it's your turn to Blowjob. Toshi .- He put me eye.  
>- Hah I'm not going to play in your games.<br>- You do not want angry Gin-san?  
>- I've got you in the ass. Just like your grievances.<br>- Eeee. It did not say to the person who won with you in the works.  
>- Well, after this plant is not over.<br>- And here is just wrong. Because once ran away in panic, you lost. - Gritted his teeth.  
>- I do not agree with that! Since I like falling overboard is to be counted as a loser huh? - Middle cooked. I could not stand it. He amuses me.<br>- And so I do not want to keep the promise. Have you already forgotten what he said the code of bushido? Keeping promises is a matter of honor.  
>- Bastard! It is hitting below the belt.<br>- So how will it be? Well, unless you're scared that I'll get no thanks to you. - He smiled and grabbed my hand. He put it on your crotch. Pressed. Is pissed off. This was too much. Well as he can. Eh what a silly question. He preys on humans. It is like a parasite drain off with you all. I turned towards him. He stretched out the lock. I will not be here bullshit. I pulled it out. Be nervous. I was not sure what to do? You could say that is embarrassed. Eh no. After all what he did. But still I could not overcome. But despite this I gathered up his courage and continued. He began to harden. I grabbed him lightly. Not sure touched upper part of the language. Lightly lick. Then a little harder. I played with his cap. I wanted to lead him to madness. Then I walked along the tongue of his penis. Reaching the testicles. I bited them. Again, licked the other side, reaching the top. He was trained in hand movement. Up and down. Slowly and faster. I took it to his lips. I sucked it slowly. Not giving him satisfaction, quick end. Slowly. Could hear the low moaning. I looked at the grille of his face. He closed his eyes, but then opened them. Then our eyes met. He smiled and licked his lips. At this sight I began to suck faster. Suddenly I wanted to finally finish it. But he put his hand on my head and it began to move. Well, what is it? Would you like that, it would be choked? There decency has its limits. Gave me his pace. Faster again faster. At some point I began almost to choke. And finally slowed down. I sucked at its own pace. Odors and faster. After a few moments he came. He did it so suddenly that until he choked. Cough, but still I managed to swallow a little. And yuck! What a disgusting! Wiped the rest of the sleeve. Wanted to go back to the place when he suddenly grabbed my scarf. Again he sank his tongue in my mouth. Massaging him. Hand me the shawl loosened and tossed it. Then unhookł me another buttons. Freed me from the grip of his tongue and kissed my neck. Then he went over to the chest. Biting my nipples. Aj which begins here knead? I start freaking out. Fluster. But ... Ah damn it I'm starting to like it. He grabbed me and threw to the other side. Sucking nipples and biting them. He lick his finger and put me in the hole. Ee. Does he really wants to do it here? No kidding! After a while, has made the second. A little hurt, but still it was nice. Third finger. It was weird, but I do not know.  
>- I like the baby you're ready? - His eyes shone.<br>- I'm not ready! What do you think? Do it in such a place!  
>- And what if we did it in another place that you be satisfied?<br>- No! I do not want to do it!  
>- Hmm. Say what you want, but your body says something else.<br>- But they did not! Why are you doing?  
>- Why? - He kissed me. We exchanged caresses. Fingers moved faster and faster. Just go crazy. - Your scent drives me crazy .- What did he by that think. He moved his penis. Then put it in me. It hurts.<br>- Okay?  
>- As if. - It moved slowly. I felt its warmth. The pain mingled with pleasure. Harder, deeper. Shit start to sail in this ecstasy. I closed my eyes. I felt the attraction. He pulled me to him and thus had a deeper level. Aaaaaaaa! It hurts! We loved the sitting position. Clasp in yourself. Let it. I can not any longer.<br>- Come. -Gasped.  
>- Not there. -After a few moments. We came. We panted. Suddenly I felt a jolt. Probably the boat struck something. Do not mistakenly went deeper. I cried with pain. The pain was unbearable. He hugged me to her.<br>- Or maybe we'll do it again?  
>- N.. Not!<br>- Heh but so will we.  
>- Huuh! - I do big eyes on him. And he smiled broadly. He pulled it. He kissed me. He got up, straightened up. He left the boat. I did not know what's going on. I looked questioningly at his side when the time urged me. Not happy I went with him. We walked into the dark corridor. Everything would be fine if not that it hurts my ass! With each step more painful. Damn! It's not all. I felt a strange throbbing. I walked with a strange feeling. Damn with every step I felt like something flowed out. No shit. And in addition I could not walk straight. I looked like an old man. Hunched and still should have a cane. And he turned and urged me. We walked just a few minutes. When you suddenly.<br>- Toshi-kun and something you are so bent? It can drive you flew?  
>- Shut up of gingerbread! It's all your fault. Damn, now how will?<br>- Oh, not dramatized. It is not so bad. How do you say anything that you are looking for traces.  
>- He! - I wanted to hit him, but not landed. We walked away. Still dark. Like twilight.<br>After a moment clung to me. Curled up as if something scared him. It was a novelty. He shook like aspen. I kind of enjoyed it. I laughed. He began to remind me of them laughed. Long time no laugh. I felt cold on his cheek and cuddled up to him. He was the closest thing to which I could hug. I was afraid. He has published more giggle and hugged me to him. We stood like this for a while. Finally I realized that the smell and sigh I'm too close to him. Rebuffed him. Blushed. I was upset. I wanted to hit him forget pill to forget about everything. Heh it would be too good to be true.  
>We walked away. We did not meet anyone. As if the tunnel was deserted. I went back shivers. But I did not let on you know that I'm scared. After ten minutes of walking in circles, stopped and shaky voice suggested.<br>- Hijikata-kun and maybe you jumped on my ram?  
>- What did you say? I'm not going anywhere you jump!<br>- But you know I want to help. I feel sorry for you. So you suffer.  
>- And whose fault is it like? It's all your fault! If you do not get me ass did not hurt!<br>- Hehe! Because I'm a stallion! Hard as a rock. Take Abum this helps.  
>- Stuffed up! I'd rather kick you!<br>- Dramatized not only come to the ram. - He turned around and beat back. Thereby encouraging me to go there, climbed. Its not await! Not found weaknesses. After a few moments funs with him about whether to enter or not. I felt something strange. Though shivering. Chill. Strained his eyes and saw a vague figure. It was a ghost! Caaalmest was just my imagination. But he began to zoom in and was much clearly. I panicked and ran in his direction. I threw myself at him. Well, this way I found to the ram. I held his neck. And his feet stuck to his buttocks. Clung tightly to him. Shaking up. Absorbing heat. I felt confident of his heartbeat, but I also began pounding as silly. Someone panted in my ear.  
>- Hijikata? What are you so suddenly? Are you so anxious to Gina-san?<br>- What? No. Is not the issue .- blushed and closed my eyes.  
>- You know what Toshi-kun. As you approached me, so I will not be able to stop .- fixed his gaze on him.<br>- What do you mean by that?  
>- Well, you know. What was just harder .- He pressed my buttocks.<br>- Do not let me! You will not play first violin .- Harder squeezed his buttocks.  
>- Ho. Is this a challenge? Or maybe move on to unpopular pla ...- I kissed him. Caressed his tongue. I do not know what possessed me, but suddenly I wanted to sink into his mouth. Taste and feel its warmth. Again and again. Nabieraliśmy air and continued it. And finally pulled it out. Our tongues were dripping from saliva. Nabieraliśmy air. I felt something hard between us. Or I thought. Or again, it hardened. Well than if he so seriously. Eh what a fool out of me. He himself provoked.<br>- Toshi no longer just can not stand it.  
>- Endure.<br>- You know what, do not be so cruel. My hands hurt, and in addition at the bottom of something starts to get nervous.  
>- And what do I care ... and ah! - He pressed so hard buttocks, that as much as it hurt me. Well, in addition moved his fingers into the hole. What's even more compounded the pain. But I do not care!<br>- Let's do it here.  
>- Crazy idiot! There are ghosts and the all.<br>- Heh, this because of the faith.  
>- But I really saw that one ...- He turned pale. I wanted to look around, but began to run. He ran and ran. I wanted to stop it, but I was afraid that I fall. Finally, we stopped for some wall. With great vehemence hit the wall. When I woke up. He kissed me on the neck. He did so much though marked the territory. I grabbed him by the head and pushed him lightly.<br>- The longer you're awake. You can take this hand. - He grabbed my hand and pinned her against the wall.  
>- What are you doing jesrk?<br>- I just wanted to ask you the same thing. Do not interrupt the other person when you are getting well.  
>- He!<br>- Tell me what you want? Want to feel it again? Satisfy you - His nose touched mego.-Toshi - again the language began to penetrate her mouth. Then absorbed successive pieces of my body. Leaving the raspberries. Sucking, biting nipples. Finally he came to the trousers. He pulled out of their penis and began to move it up and down. Playing with a tiny hole. This drove me crazy. Well, damn if you can play it with your fingers? Faster. In the end it started to suck. Slowly, slowly. Tongue tickling the upper part. Closed my eyes for a moment, then opened them. Seeing how well it entertains. Sucking harder and harder, faster. Finally came. Swallowed her and kissed me. By sharing with me my juice. Rubbing and caressing my tongue. When he finished he looked again into my eyes and smiled slightly. Then he came in me. The pain was enormous, but the pleasure too. Skin to skin. I felt the heat that filled me. Slowly moving in me. Faster and faster and harder. Excitement grew with each moment. He turned me over. Hands, leaned against the wall, and he continued advancing. Deeper. Panted. I involuntarily liquid saliva. He kept his hands on my buttocks. Burying him in a strange rhythm. One, two, four, five. I gasped louder. He lay down on me. He bit me in the ear and pressed the nipples. He pulled my hair. One hand held the it, and stared after the second stomach. Damn I do not know why, but it's more I began to like it. This position gave me even greater satisfaction. It felt good. More! Rhythmically moving in me. Again, increasing the tempo. Ever-increasing heat. Or maybe it was the pain I do not know. But I have to admit with reluctance but it was good. What do I need to bring a man to madness. So sensual fuck. Deeper and deeper. Dressed off the remnants of dignity leading to pleasure, which even I can not resist.  
>- I like Toshi? You well?<br>- You ... shut up. Not white ... dollars ... only action last legs started to run crossing .- gasped riposte. Wounds so this clown needs to talk.  
>- Do not believe it, but you're salacious.<br>- Stop it. - I wanted to turn around, but he's even harder pressed my face to the wall. What's he doing? Is he a sadist? Let it. By this I felt even more pain. He went in deeper. What a pain. But slightly slowed down. Then suddenly quickened. Faster and faster. One, two, three. I Heart pounding like crazy. Fast breathing. In the end we came. Filled me with his warmth. Excitement and wheezing. He took his hands from the head and abdomen. He pulled it. I felt the throbbing. Something began to leak. Liquid my legs. And this pain. Let him clear to score by lightning. Too much of a let. I could no longer stand. I fell. But he did something unexpected. He grabbed me and depreciated fall. What does he mean to accomplish?  
>- Hah I do not think you thought I'd let you down.<br>- Shut up. I do not need your help.  
>- Do not be not wise. Sometimes everyone needs help. - He stroked my head. He sat down next to me. We looked into the dark space. After a few moments I put my head on his shoulder. I was asleep.<br>- What do you want to sleep? After all.  
>- Shut up. Do not get it wrong, but that you do not feel any mint. I just want to sleep.<br>- Oh Toushirou-kun.  
>- Stop calling me that.<br>- What do you mean? You do not like how you call a spade. And can also try to call me by name?  
>- No way! - I took her head.<br>- Oh try. Tell me how you feel as I say, Toushiro-kun? -Fixed his eyes on his questioner.  
>-I think I'll answer?<br>- Yes.  
>- This is wrong Gintoki. Goog eno ..- He grabbed me and kissed me. Tickling me. We exchanged a passionate kiss. We panted.<br>- I know it sounds silly but I love you.  
>- He! - Speechless. What did he say?<br>- What? I've got something on your face? - I was so shocked that I could not utter a word. Again approached. - I have to force you to answer? - He started tickling me in the stomach.  
>- Ah stop I'm sick. I'm serious.<br>- Well, finally gave voice. Now tell me you love me?  
>- Idiot if it was easy.<br>- Tell me .- He kissed and licked.  
>- Stop in the end.<br>- Do not stop until I say so.  
>- Bastard. I do not love you! - He bit me in the nipple.<br>- Wrong answer.  
>- Ah come on.<br>- I'm not going .- kissing, biting and licking. Subsequent parts of the body. Damn, I can not anymore. After a few moments, I came again.  
>- Oj oj coming out Toshi is now only a touch. Not bad.<br>- Shut up. All because of you.  
>- Even so, the penalty you are waiting .- He licked his fingers.<br>- What what punishment?  
>- You'll see.<br>He returned to his seat. A minute later I fell asleep on his shoulder. I was very tired. But happy. The first time I felt almost satisfied. But why it seems to me that I want more. It may sound strange, but that seemed appealing. I wanted to be with him as long as possible. Damn, not that I love him not. Just do not know. Damn. But is it really was a one-time action. This probably would not. Since then, he began to haunt me more and more. Embarrass and force an ever weirder things. And I wanted to have only a quiet life!  
>Want to know how That adventure ended. Moments earlier. Before they were discovered.<br>- How do you sleep so that you again i eat you. - As soon as I woke up  
>- Over my dead body.<br>- Ta. Anyway I'm glad that you throw me, baby.  
>- He! What do you mean?<br>- I love you Toshienku.  
>- And I do not ... I love you. - He kissed me .- Do not blanket ...- language caressed my k. ..- .- Do not put him again. This time, more we embraced them ...- .- I love you ridin 'my language. So quickly that I began to miss the air. Finally finished and pinched me in the neck.<br>- I love you for that your temper. - What he had joined? And let's once again forced me into this crap.  
>After a few minutes we found some people. They were very surprised by our view. Well, of course the sight of two men sleeping together, can be traumatic. Heh, to this day still jokes with me dress. Sougo had a laugh when axillary. But at least I managed to get the rest to hold the teeth of languages. A Yorozuya pretended nothing happened. Had I actually wanted to protect your ass. This bright!<br>- Gintoki I love you. -He whispers to her lover. This smiled.  
>- I love you too .- Gin kissed his forehead. Then he fell asleep beside him.<br>Asleep leaning against the wall, and also about yourself. Unaware of what the future holds. And also the fact that this whole incident was recorded. Which will have strange consequences in the future. 


	2. Chapter 2

2

A week after the events in an amusement park.  
>It was pretty cool and cloudy day. Therefore Gintokiemu did not want to go anywhere. He still have in memory the events in the park and that since then he never met. He was not sure what time it attacked, but then seemed so sweet that he could not resist it. Gin was sitting in his chair. Dressed in the usual blue and white kimono, with black shirts and pants. In the room there was, as usual, as such order. Only on the desk were some papers, but Gin did not care much about them. He stared out the window. Looking for did not want to see something unusual may be lucky lottery numbers. He wondered now what to do with Hijikata. Unfortunately, since then a feeling of desire is not diminished but increased. With twice the power he wanted it. He sighed. Was it just lust or something more? He was not sure, but on this occasion was to later find out.<br>An hour later he lay on the couch reading the jump. Already he had to find out what he wants to learn a new technique Ichiga his father. But suddenly someone started banging on the door. He wanted to ignore it, but the sounds were very annoying and rose from the couch. He opened the door. When he opened it there was no one besides the envelope. He lifted her and pulled a card from it. On which was written''Be an hour, and you will not regret. Isao Kondo. " Gin-chan was about to throw this piece, but ultimately decided to go. Because he had nothing else to do.  
>An hour later he went to the appointed place and waited for him Okita and Kondo in their official uniforms. Black and yellow jackets, white shirts and scarves and dark trousers. Gina went to the gorilla and slightly gravely said.<br>- We have a job for you Yorozuya.  
>- Ha? This is place to be at the wrong address. How not to pay it will not do anything. - He said a neutral tone.<br>- Well, of course, pay you. Half now, and another after work. Consent? - Kondo asked in Gina pressing tone. Gintoki wondered for a moment.  
>- Good agreement. What kind of job? - He said this with the hope that it will not have to clean up their filth.<br>- Well boss. The case looks like. We need a man inside the anti-government factions. And we just can not get close to them close enough, so here begins your role .- Okita explained quite well .- You play a spy, to gather information and pass it to us. Simple huh-continued indifference.  
>- Impossible. How am I supposed to play spy? And besides, someone there dealing with you this true? Well, why me? - Gin began to get nervous.<br>- Because you're the best. - Kondo replied proudly. - And besides, I worry about Toshi. Alone took on the task. Since the week is not a strange present. Eh worried. - Kondo started crying in the sleeve.  
>- Kondo-san, stop worrying about this idiot. Let me die and take over his position. - Okita smiled devilishly.<br>- How can you say so Sougo! So how do you help us? - Kondo Gina grabbed his sleeve and cried at him. Gin the very disgusted and tried to distract him.  
>- Good good just let go of me! You stink! - Ginowi ruptured vein and pushed strongly persistent gorilla. Moments later discuss further details of the job.<br>Two hours later. Rebel hideout. Toshi was looking around the room some materials, but found nothing. He looked in everywhere in cabinets, shelves and even on the desk. But it did not succeed. Suddenly I noticed a strange bottle. The word''Wonderful song. " He opened it and sniffed. Stink like old socks. Toshi with disgust, turned the bottle and put it back. Once again looked around the room and I had to go out with him when he heard footsteps. He waited in suspense until this one is far away. Once it went to the dark vanished from the room. Hiding in the recesses of the corridor passing members of the opposing faction. Everything went smoothly to not cry if one of them.  
>- Aniki! Someone buszował in our warehouse! - Man shouted to his commander.<br>- And something died? - He asked the commander of a higher increase.  
>- No sir! Only the bottle was we go! - He said subordinate stocky build.<br>- It's quiet we do not have to worry about. It smelled like it soon falls into our hands. - He laughed the commander. Subordinate agreed with him. Toshi was confused. He did not know what they can walk. But this is not bothered. Next he walked down the corridor past the obstacles in the way, but suddenly zawadził foot of a stone and fell to the floor. He lay there for a long moment, when one of the hostile people had noticed him. The brunet yelled and struck a blow but it did not address the effect. For Toshi in time turned to the other side. Slightly lower intruder wanted to blow again in Toshiego but managed to rebound dark-haired. Toshi drew his sword from its sheath, which was attached to the waist in a kimono. Hijikata defended before the next blow a stranger and knocked him to the ground. After a while successive appeared. Dark-hair attacked from all sides. Hijikacie valiantly managed to repel all attacks, but at some point he felt poorly and got punched in the face. He staggered and almost fell to the ground. It's almost dosiągł next blow it this time from the left, but Toshi could react and sprang. Next blows evaporated like a drunken master. After a long struggle a few minutes he managed to break through the crowd of enemies and took refuge in a room. As already stated that it is safe he suddenly felt weak and fell to the ground. Unable to lift her curse his fate. Before he lost consciousness, he could see the smiling faces of his enemies, who would at least do not wish him well.  
>Gintoki oblivious to what happened to Toushi went with his temporary companions. After a long explanation, finally managed to enter this organization. Angry him that he had to rely on his past, but what does that make. Eventually they came to some peace. It was dark, without any unnecessary stuff. It was already four people. They laughed. One of them was beating someone with a whip. Gintoki noticed that someone was bound to the wall. This person was sitting, and hands were chained above his head. He could not see her face, but her grief he felt.<br>- And what punk? Finally, you say? - He yelled one of the whip to the victim. Again he hit her with a whip.  
>- Well, what they do? - He asked the commander to the subordinate with a whip. This dark-haired stocky build, who from birth had a square face, nodded to the commander. - Well, time for another torture. - Ominously laughed and patted on the shoulder Gina. - And now we'll do something you will regret this motherfucker for life ... Join is not it? - Asked him with a false smile. Gin frowned slightly and said.<br>- This I join ...- hesitated slightly and pushed his hand commander. Everybody in the place began to laugh.  
>- This well will have the opportunity to have fun with demonic commander ... Does not that sound wonderful white demon demon fucking Shinsengumi! Haha! - Gina was stunned and swallowed it. Anger grew in him. Finally managed to see him barefoot and chained to face the wall. That person was just Hijikata Toushiro. He was chained to the wall above the head and was blindfolded. He had wounds all over his body. Blood flowed gently down his face and chest. Dark-hair panted slightly. It seemed to him that he heard a familiar voice, but found that he had hallucinations and ignored them. Gin was furious to see him in this state, but at that moment he could not even do anything. He clenched his fists and scowled. The commander saw it patted him on the shoulder.<br>- No longer so quietly it looks scary, but he's fine. Well at the moment. - He licked his lips and gave a sign to subordinates. - It's how you say what you know Hijikata?  
>- Fuck a bastard! Shit I tell you! - Toshi He yelled in a trembling voice. Trying to break free from the chains. But without effectively. Yet he felt the side effects of this flakoniku.<br>- Okay so get ready ..- Toshka commander approached and grabbed him by the beard. - ... On the front kitty ...- Dark-hair fun to hear that he felt cold. And piercing fear. He was not sure what that might mean, but never such words do not mean anything good. Dark-hair took saliva and spat in his face. The commander immediately to disgusted and moved away from him.  
>- You bastard for his! Nothing I say! Jerk such as you! - He laughed and continued. -No matter what you do and so will not be against such worms as you! - Commander of the words very irritated and slapped tight brunet. Until Hijikacie did very fine morning on the lip.<br>- Lousy punk! You will not spit at me. Know your place bitch! So we train you that you'll beg for someone to fuck you bitch! - He yelled to the dark-hair. He was angry at him for what he dared to do. After a moment, smiled again - But do not worry we will teach you good manners bitch. - He replied with a false smile. The rest of the rebels began to laugh, but dies bubbled over with rage. Angry him that he must sit with folded hands. He could only get him to watch how they do it. The commander opened his legs brunet and grabbed his penis. Toshi grimaced, trying to free himself to no avail. Torturer squeezed harder, seeing that his privates. Hijikata groaned with pain. He wanted someone to stop him. The commander is still laughing his penis to stimulate accelerated. Dark-haierd started pounding like crazy heart. He felt ashamed, but I could not help it. Although the body was powerless to defend. Executioner put in his middle finger, and Toshi felt a slight pain.  
>- And what Hijikata? Say you well? - Asked him to mockery in his voice. - See if you get with your fingers in the ass. - He laughed and accelerated the advance of a finger. Brunet clenched teeth, not to hear his groans. He felt not so comfortable that a tear ran down his cheek. His concern was that someone had saved him. Gintoki'''than he thought and he groaned. A second rebel came up to his face and grabbed her Toshiego. Pushed his lips on his penis. Brunet, feeling that he defended himself with all his might. But the rebel he opened his mouth and put his penis in the mouth.<br>- Well now you bitch take care of him. - He said the brunet. Moving his hips to better Toshi can suck it. Dark-hair felt shame and helplessness. He could not resist the feeling of outrage and shame that went with it. Rebel his penis vigorously stirred feelings of pleasant thrill. He liked to humiliate others, and even wound the the fact that this demonic Shinsengumi vice-commander of his blanket. He moved his head and his hips Toshiego with a vengeance. The commander, seeing the fun is in full swing. He looked at Gina, who was sad and inside until it seethed. The commander smiled and yelled to Gina.  
>- Maybe so fuck him? I'll be so good and let him rape you first. - He asked with a false smile. - No walk boldly. - Hand gesture invited him. Gin with a slight hesitation with the pounding heart, approached him. Now he could see up close view of his lover's pitiful suffering torments. He felt sorry for him, but keeping in mind those events in the tunnel is not excited with this view. On the contrary, he felt grief and sadness. As if those moments did not have to go back anymore. The commander saw Gina sulking, pulled him and together they took up dark-hair penis. Gin shocked with this and got a cold sweat.<br>- Well what is it? The great legendary demon someone afraid to fly? - The commander asked Gina to the derision in his voice.  
>- I ... just ... this ... this ... ..- ashamed blushed, but inside he felt the fear of what is going to happen. The commander laughed and patted him on the back.<br>- There is nothing to be ashamed ... Pull cock and puts his ass and now. - He laughed even louder. - Well, the work of a tiger. - He stood up and made a gesture after pressing. Withdrew from Gina. Leaving him alone with a black man.  
>Meanwhile, Toshi cover him that other one and not a familiar voice that gave him peace. Finally, the rebel arrived, springing on the brunet's face. Toshi gasping breath and tried to calm down. But his heart pounding like crazy. After a moment he felt that someone grabbed his penis. He began to rub him. Then someone biting his nipples. Dark-hair felt oddly as if someone touched him friend. He groaned. He felt a blast on the ear. Pierced him shiver. He sighed. In the end he felt a terrible pain. Someone put his penis.<br>Gin did not want to admit it, but a little excited it. He moved in Toshima gently. Brunet groan and shiver of excitement shot through him. Gin gradually accelerated, and giving him a so-called pleasure.  
>- Changeover ... tan ...- Dark- hair barely mumbled a word. He felt a terrible heat which pierce through his mind. He could not avoid the thought that some rebel fucker lousy it can induce in him such a feeling. Bit his lip. Gin in pregnancies with fear in him moved. He wanted to finish it quickly. Accelerated rapidly. Quickly moving your hips. Brunet leading to madness. He felt he was going to come anyway. Gin came up to him and bite his ear.<br>- Sorry Toshi ...- He whispered into the his ear and licking them. Toshi wondered what he heard. Could he have been Yorozuya?  
>- Yo .. ro ... zu ... ya? - Gasped questioningly.<br>- As soon as you stretch out ...- answered ... and after a while came to him and he came too dark.  
>Gin panted slightly. He touched his lips. After a while brunet bites his finger. Gin shuddered.<br>- Gin ... bastard ...- He whispered.  
>Gintoki knew that he was angry at him, but I could not help it. The commander became impatient and grabbed Gina by the arm and pulled him from the brunet.<br>- If you finished it now my turn. - He laughed and put his penis in a dark-hair. Toshi groaned with pain and tears flowed another cheek. The commander was moving in slow him without giving him a chance for a quick end.  
>Gin saw it felt the seething rage. He put his penis drew his sword. Swift motion cut commander cock. The commander of the shock he did not know what happened but after a second screamed with pain. He stood up and jumped into the desperation act on Gin . Gintoki cold expression on his face cut off his head. He looked like his neck spurts blood and sword threw his corpse to the side. With his wooden sword kicked blood. A dark man, breathing heavily. He did not know what happened, but he began to think that in the end decided to finish this gin buffoonery. The rest of the rebels, seeing this, immediately rushed toward Gina. But their attacks have not have had any effect. We all lay defeated a moment later.<br>- Throw the sword all .. I'll kill him! - One of the rebels put the sword to the throat brunet. Gin still seeing this steel. By the time I do a fast charge. Rebel again and nearly shouted that the sword pierced the skin of the neck brunet, were it not that the rebel had lost a hand. Silver-haired cut it to him quickly. Rebel writhed on the floor. Gin hit him hard that it lost consciousness. After a moment he returned to Toshka Gin and cut the chains. Brunet was relieved and pain in the wrist band challenged. Gina saw a face full of grief and sorrow. He was angry at him, but he felt relieved to finally fulfill his wish.

- You can get up Hijikata? - He asked it with regret in his voice.  
>- I think so. - He replied hesitantly. He got up, stood unsteadily on his feet. He took a step and was about to fall when he caught Gin. He hugged it to himself. Brunet felt a sweet smell, but he felt emptiness.<br>- Sorry ..- Gin Toll o'er the sobbing voice he cried and continued. - ... I did not want to so it ended. Really.  
>- But it happened and did not change. - Dark-hair said it with sadness in his voice. - But why did you do? Seeing all this? Heh? - He yelled in his ear and shoved him. - You bastard! Miserable bastard! What did you think like me Damn I will rescue you grateful? That's were wrong! - He yelled with tears in his eyes. He tried to pick up, but it was not that simple. Gin just stood with a sad face. He wanted to hide his sadness. So I looked in another direction. Darki-hair saw it and hit him with his fist in the face. Gin stepped back from the impact. Blood flowed from his lips. - Fool! Angried me I'll never forgive you! - Toshi was agitated even face him not touched Gina.<br>- I'm sorry you do not ch ...- Toshi no longer heard the end of the word. Fainted. Gin managed to grab him but still found themselves on the floor. He tried to revive dark-hair, but unsuccessfully. Moments later appeared Shinsegumi people. They were totally shocked by the views of his commander and Gina, holding him and crying with him. Brunet took to the hospital, and the rest of the rebels arrested. Gin, Toshi accompanied to the hospital. As already stated, it is safe, he went out with him. Toshi was unconscious for a few days. They were all very saddened by this. Finally, after five days he woke up. But after the warm greeting of his subordinates and he was so sad. The strength to smile. A silver-tone name got mad.  
>The next day. Late in the afternoon. It was quite cloudy but the clouds could be seen piercing the sun shyly. Gintoki looked at building a hospital with sadness in his eyes. Dressed in what is always blue and white kimono, black undershirt and trousers. With a slight hesitation he entered the hospital. After finding a room in which resides Toshi decided to go for it. He heard someone cry, turned in his direction. This was Yamazaki dressed in his uniform. He was concerned about mono.<br>- Boss ... what happened yesterday? - Yaamzaki was very serious. - Hijikata-san does not want to say anything. So I ask you.  
>- Nothing serious ...- Gin said with a straight face. Brunet upset and grabbed Gina by the collar.<br>- You say nothing! This is why he is sad! Why it looks as if choking on something terrible? Well tell me why? - Screamed through his tears. He looked at Gin's face. On which hosted sadness. Yamazaki was surprised and began to realize that something's up. - So, you know something talk! - He yelled again. Gin bit his lip and changed the face of frustration. He grabbed his hands and dark-hair repulsed them.  
>- Will you stop that chatter. This're making me nervous. You say you have trauma? - He asked with indifference.<br>- Well, after all I'm saying. He closed in on itself. Behaves as if nothing had happened, but clenched his fist ..- Brunet. - ... When someone touches him shake like aspen.  
>- Eh so so. Good good try do something about it. - Gin scratched his neck. He sighed heavily. Yamazaki beamish immediately.<br>- Really? I'll be grateful. But what actually happened? - Asked uncertainly.  
>- It's better you do not know. It is a syndrome latawicy wounded. - He replied with a stupid look on his face.<br>- What? What? Good is not important, important that you bring him back. - Dark-hair said he was disgusted with his eyes and escorted him. Gin went to a meeting with his destiny. He entered the room. Toshi sat on the bed and looked out the window. He turned his head toward Gina. Srebrnowłosy tried to smile but it came too him. Brunet looked at him indifferently.  
>- Yo! Mayonnaise brought you. - He showed him a bottle of mayonnaise. Darki-hair did not show much interest in him.<br>- Eh it's you. Idiot of idiots. Why do you come? Do you want me to hit you again? - Dark-hair measured him reluctant gaze. Gin smiled wryly and sat down beside his bed. Dark-hair reluctantly accepted his closer presence.  
>- And so Johnny-kun said that you have a trauma. Is this true? - Gin looked at him worried.<br>- Ha? Trauma? What hell are you talking impossible that I may ..- Gin took his hand. Toshi felt uneasy. Suddenly he began to shake. His touch caused him to panic attack. His palms sweated terribly. Gin squeezed his hand.  
>- So that's what he meant? Are you afraid of me? - He asked sadly.<br>- Do not ... your touch just drives me ...- replied softly trembling with sadness. Ginowi so it became a shame that gripped his hand tighter. Toshi put his hand on his. - ... Why did you do to me? - He squeezed his hand and looked into the eyes of Gin. He saw a tear in the corner of the eye.  
>- I'm sorry he flew ...- tear on the cheek, which immediately wiped her sleeve. - I know it will not improve your humor, but I did not want to hurt you and then if I did not do it they could hurt you. And I did not want. - He began to cry by the sleeve. Even longer would be in this position, but the dark touched his cheek. Gin immediately stopped crying and looked at him. Gin looked at slightly comforting sight.<br>- Do not look at me with such pity. But I'm alive. I see that you are too hard. So stop to scribble. - Dark- hair more he stroked his cheek. Gin put his hand on his.  
>- Forgive me? - He asked with hope in their eyes. Dark- hair grimaced and grabbed his kimono. Attracted to each other and kissed. Touched his lips firmly. Gin was stunned enough to thrust him away. Broke away from Toshi.<br>- Do not Hijikata ... we should not. - He replied solemnly.  
>- No? Do not imagine too many. I just wanted you to shut up. And besides, Toshi ..- surprise hiding. - I want to thank you. - Blushed.<br>- He? Do not mention it. - He waved his hand. - Okay, I will collect. And yet one would be better to forget about what happened in the park and we let go of it in oblivion. - Toshi was stunned. - I am glad that you're okay. It's come here .- Gin stood up and opened the door. Dark- hair immediately turned in his direction. - Well, see Toshi. - Gin smiled and wanted to get out when Toshi called to him.  
>- Wait ... not departing ...- He bit at his lips. Gin heard this sad smiled and left, closing the door behind him. Leaving a broken brunet. He did not know why, but I felt bad. Why he broke up with me? Why got cold feet and let him go? These questions did not give him peace and slammed his fists a few times in bed.<br>Five days later.  
>Toshi the past few days hung like a shadow, unable to find a place. He still don't understandt, why Gin is avoids as a dangerous animal. Although told him that I am grateful to him. So why? Through it all he could not yet recover from the last action. Constantly stumbled and the ball to touch other people. Even his subordinates. Kondo could not stand it and sent him on a visit to a psychiatrist. Dark- hair could not be reconciled, but also wanted to go back to order. Toshi was smoking outside the building in which he was to meet with your doctor. He was restless, but despite that blew out a cigarette and went inside. He walked down the hall. His dark kimono a little bit he flew. Eventually he came to his office. He went inside. The interior was pretty neat. Desk, sofa and wardrobe. Dark - hair heard a cough and his eyes appeared. Stocky built man. Balding old man dressed in a white smock and a dark T-shirt. The old man greeted brunet looked radiant.<br>- Hi, please sit down. - He pointed to the sofa. - Please relax and say with what you have a problem ..  
>- Well, this it. I was raped by a bunch of guys. And the worst is that one of them was my lover. - He sighed and slapped his fist on the sofa.<br>- This is no dealing with wounded hussy syndrome. - Looked at him with pity - You say that the worst was that it's your lover did it? - Dark- hair looked at the doctor's surprise. He was about squeezing in the direction of lightning, but refrained.  
>- Yes ...- He said with disgust.<br>- Well, the matter clarified. Now you must forgive him, and how not to break up with him once and for all.  
>- Ha? I put up with it? - He asked surprised shocked eyes to the doctor.<br>- Well if you want to touch strangers did not cause convulsions in you then you have to do it. - He came up to him and touched his chin. Dark- hair immediately felt disgust and hit doctore. The old man fell to his chair and shook dark. The old man began to laugh. Again he sat on his chair and sighed. - You see what I mean. You do not want to live in constant fear of what?  
>- ..no - answered calmly.<br>- And you still be with him? - Dark-hair blushed and getting yelled.  
>- What do you think? H-how shall I be with this guy? As he broke up with me? - He opened his eyes wide and saw that he said something stupid.<br>- Hai hai! I understand you love him and want to come back to you right? - Toshi blushed even more.  
>- No! Never in my life ... probably ... maybe ... .. damn becouse of him i can not sleep at night. - Even more upset and sat on the couch. Crossed his legs.<br>- I see that you are not indifferent, and the fact that you have erotic dreams are yet to confirm. - The old man looked at him with a slight smile. Dark – hair is to crouching down.  
>- Not that I had erotic dreams, but still, when I fall asleep I see him as he kisses me in the neck and touching me there. - Blushed and harder crouched to down.<br>- You see yourself. You are hopelessly in love with him. Whole body you desire it and desire it, even subconsciously.  
>- He? Maybe it's true, but how do I make the system returned to his touch and so I do not disgast? - Asked uncertainly. The old man smiled and scratched his chin.<br>- Well, yes. My treatment will consist in the fact that you'll have to watch soap operas, read vampire knight and you'll have to sleep with your lover or with someone else.  
>- What? Jjj-sleep What do you mean? - Barely mumbled. He began more and more nervous.<br>- Well normally. Foreplay and bar bar lilacs lilacs. You know how to do it. Already been doing this with your Gin. - Toshi had stunned.

- Coooo? How is my gin? Damn And you know this how? - Heart pounding him faster and faster. - How do you know!  
>- Well, this this and not tell you that also came for a visit? Even to go by yourself - the Doc replied, amazed dark - hair behavior. - ... He said he told him to come here. - Continued watching his reactions .- even said something like that''... even if he did that I felt terrible if I was not a sensitive jerk, but still could not resist ... Despite everything I want to be happy as not with me ... eh it's stupid eh certainly not alone .. I do not know. " As you can see he is also said despite the wishes you and even then you would do anything to defend. - Toshi was shocked by these words. He was not sure if what the old man said was true or not. Maybe he wanted to believe that it really depends on it. But his words and so did not satisfy him want specifics, not empty promises.<br>- Good good I understand. So as to meet him it will do the trick? - He sighed resignedly.  
>- Not exactly you see here you have to act and not just look in your eyes se. It does not work to even have been buzzing this cooperation between two parties. Well sometimes not, but then it is called rape. You have to overcome and get along with each other as we would not at the point of departure.<br>- Why the hell are you bringing all this sex? - Dark- hair became increasingly irate.  
>- Because you can better understand. Dogs like you just understand everything through the prism of sex. - He smiled with superiority.<br>- Ha! What kind of dog am I? Damn how you insult me again you will get in your teeth! - He yelled to him reproachfully.  
>- There is no peace was only an example, and you're already nervous. You are too explosive. Okay so now I will write what you should take. - He took the paper and writing something on it. He handed this to dark- hair. Toshi was surprised by the contents of pages on which it was written''Watching soap operas, read vampire knight, sleep with someone and take the syrup''Departure of the unknown "before intercourse once a day or the day before." Toshi very annoyed last phrase of syrup and shouted to doc.<br>- Damn What is this?  
>- What is it? It's just a physician's recommendation.<br>- Ha? It's recommended you call? What is supposed to mean''to use the day before the relationship? " Ha? What are you Qurna sexologist? - Dark- hair began to embrace the madness.  
>- Well, unfortunately yes. Because you have come to me or sex therapist! - Doc lost his temper. - Is the grace of your Lord does not look to what doctor you go? - Pointed to a plaque on his desk on which was inscribed''dr. Doc. Aloysius Zjeb, sexologist. " Toshi, rubbing his eyes in amazement. He began to suspect that someone cut him a number. Doc looked with pity on the poor brunet.<br>- Well ... my fault. But you do not understand what's going on with that syrup?  
>- Just to stimulate your senses would be more excited. And so will help you to properly enjoy good sex.<br>- Ha! - Blushed. - What? The hell?  
>- Oja. How excited are you'll stop worry about your fear and overcome it. Well, break the lock.<br>- Okay i datebayo! Do not think that it ...  
>- Impotent haha! Well see and what I thought. - He laughed at him for a while. Dark - hair increasingly nervous. Now, this visit took on new meaning. With the sadistic treatment. Designed to destroy the pride Toshi.<br>- Damn you stop laughing in the end! You act like you're substituted. - Tosiek doktorka measured pattern.  
>- I'm real, and besides, the end of the visit. An hour passed, and so at the end of today. - He sweap asided hand him like a bad energy. Dark – hair reluctantly left the office. Having a bad feeling about this. After about five minutes, when he left office Toshi's office phone rang. The old man took him and the voice asked,''And like a cunning visit?''<br>- No interference. I was credible. He listened to me as a little child. What? Not again, not whence he suspected nothing. I have to congratulate a good idea Okita-san. Normal championship. Ah sorry I did not betray course of your last name. Relax in any way not connect this. Haha! - Doc strighted yourself hung up and up. Fangs bared in a malicious smile.


End file.
